


The Aliens And Their Human Girls

by Starryyeah



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 00:53:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16882530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starryyeah/pseuds/Starryyeah
Summary: A Ben 10 smutty love story





	The Aliens And Their Human Girls

Clara didn’t know why or how this happened but she was currently chained and blindfolded on a spaceship.

Albedo wanting to destroy Ben finally but first he thought he was kissing something in his life like a girl for instance. He kidnapped a girl and brought her onto his spaceship.

Tetrax walked into the holding cell and looked at the female he had captured. "Hmmm you look weaker than Tennyson." He says removing the blindfold.

Aurora had been walking home from school when she had been captured. She was blindfolded and tied to a bed

 

“Tennyson? You mean my friend Ben Tennyson right? I’m just a human! Wh-What do you want with me?!” Clara asked scared.

Albedo laid her down on a bed in his private quarters and got on top of her tying her to his bed and blindfolding her smirking.

"I wanted a mate and you look my type." He says as he looks her over.

Aurora was a fragile, sickly girl. "Who are you and what do you want with me?" She whispers as she tries to feel around

“B-But you don’t want me as a mate. I already have a boyfriend and I’m not a virgin. I’m not right for y-“

Albedo whispered sexily in her ear biting it and said, “you see my darling I’m in need of some company and look perfect.”

 

"You are perfect for me and don't worry I have ways to fix that." He says as he rubs her breast through her shirt.

"I..I'm not perfect, I'm sickly and extremely fragile and I'm no where near beautiful...so you can let me go and find some one else." She says trying not to moan

Clara tried to to stifle a moan but it wasn’t working. She started to struggle with her chains. He was gonna find out she didn’t wear bras.

Albedo shook his head no and suckled on her earlobe.  
“Don’t worry you are gorgeous enough to me,” he purred to her.

tetrax smirked feeling her nipple through her shirt and pinches it. 

Aurora let out a whimper/moan and try to get free.

Clara moaned loudly at that.  
“Please stop and unchain me! I don’t want this please!” she begged.

Albedo smashed his lips to hers unblindfolding her and he kissed her passionately and roughly.

 

"You say you don't want this but your body is reacting to it." He says but unchains her.

Aurora looks up at him and noticed he looked like the twin of her crush. She tries to push him off of her

“Please bring me back to earth! I don’t wanna be with you!” Clara said and she started to cry shaking as well.

Albedo shook his head no and chained her good and tight to his bed as his tongue explored her mouth frenching her.

"Sweetheart, I can't take you back to earth." He says kissing her deeply

Aurora was crying and wasn't liking this. Using what limited strength she has she headbutts him as hard as she can

“Mmm!” Clara mumbled into the kiss. Her eyes widened as saucers and she clenched her hands into fists.

Albedo didn’t react to that really at all. She couldn’t hurt him even if she wanted to. He wrestled with her tongue for dominance.

He slipped his hand under her shirt and began rubbing her breasts.

Aurora growled as she attempted to bite his tongue.

Clara mewled softly into the kiss trying to kick him off of her but found he was literally as hard as a diamond.

Albedo growled in lust as he danced his tongue entwining hers as he claimed her lips in their hot makeout session.

He pulled away and looked down at her while pinching her nipples again as his other hand slipped into her pants.

Aurora was crying but she let out a few moans. "Please let me go...I need to go home."

Clara whimpered wantonly this time in lust as she felt his gloved hand near her flower.  
“I will never be yours!”

Albedo pulled away from her lips as as he nipped her neck in hickeys he groped her breasts squeezing them.

Tetrax rubbed his hand over her flower. "In time you will become mine."

Aurora whimpers turned into moans. "Please I just want to be free..."

“Please stop I beg of you! This isn’t love! You don’t love me my boyfriend does! Please let me go back!” Clara moaned and sobbed.

Albedo said to her that she would be his forever as he nibbled and sucked love marks across her shoulders.

"Your boyfriend don't love you, he uses you." He says as he kisses her neck. "Has he treated you like the queen you are?"

"Listen if you truly loved me you would let me go, I'm very sick and need constant medical attention and medicine." She says but bends her neck giving him more skin

Clara didn’t say anything after that. What he said was all true. She started to cry in sadness.

“Listen I know and with my alien advanced technology I can cure you of whatever ailment you suffer from.”

He comforts her. "I will treat you like a true queen, I will spoil you with gifts and dates, I will give you a life that you could never dream of but you got to trust me."

Aurora shakes her head. "It seem like you just want to sleep with me, you don't care about me." She says crying softly

Clara closed her eyes then sighed and nodded opening them and told him to continue.

Albedo shook his head no stroking her cheek and rubbing her hip. He said, “I’m already quite fond of you my dear.”

Tetrax smile and left love bites on her neck as he slid his hand back into her pants and rubbed her flower.

"You barely know me." She say trying weakly to get away but her body was to weak to fight and she laid there limp

“Ahh that feels so good! I’ve never been touched like this before! Ooo!” Clara groaned out softly.

Albedo quickly gave her a drug that would cure her of her ailment and he told her to swallow it as he took her clothes off.

Tetrax continue to rub her while sliding a finger inside.

Aurora refused the pill wanting to trust him more. She blushed her body wasn't exactly beautiful as she was a thick girl that had a few scars

Clara mewled out his name as she arched her back in delight.

Albedo sighed. He took a hold of one of her nipples and he began to suck on it kneading the other one.

Tetrax ripped her clothes off promising her more as he fingered her faster.

Aurora gasped swallowing the pill. She arched her back moaning

Clara squeaked and gasped as she screamed out loudly.

Albedo smiled as she did that and he switched to suck on the other nipple.

He kissed her deeply while slipping another finger in.

Aurora moaned as she looks at him. "That pill isn't going to cause anything to happen to my body is it?" She asks

Clara kissed him back just as eagerly and wanted attention to her breasts too.

Albedo shook his head no as he trailed his way down to her womanhood. He sucked on her clit.

Tetrax moves down sucking on her nipples.

Aurora moaned and blushed. "I've never been treated like this..." she admits spreading her legs more

Clara let out some soft languid whimpers arching her back.

Albedo nodded as once he was done he then inserted two fingers into her thrusting them into her.

Tetrax sucked on her nipples more as he fingers.

Aurora whimpered she was a virgin and hadn't ever been treated like this so she was tight.

Clara held onto his head moaning and mewling up a storm.

Albedo felt and rubbed along her inner walls and finger fucked her.

Tetrax sucked harder as he added a third finger.

Aurora moaned and arched her back. "Oh yes more."

“Ahh Tetrax please ahh! I can’t stand it!” Clara screamed out in lust.

Albedo took his fingers out of her and once he swallowed down her juices and rammed into her gently.

Tetrax pulled his fingers out and stripped out of his uniform before slamming into her.

Aurora whimpered in pain as she closed her eyes.

Clara screamed out his name in pleasure gripping onto his rock hard shoulders.

Albedo whispers sweet things into her ears to reassure it was going to be ok as he stayed still inside her.

Tetrax moved slow at first in a teasing way but picked up speed with each thrust.

Aurora gave the nod that it was ok to move

Clara whimpered and pouted and told him to fuck her so hard she wouldn’t be able to walk.

Albedo nodded and pushed deeper and further into her thrusting harder and faster into her grunting.

Tetrax nodded and switched to sucking on the other nipple as he thrusted harder and faster.

Aurora moaned and arched her back. "OH MORE."

“Ahh Tetrax! Ugh you’re so sexy fuck! Fuck me til I can’t walk!” Clara moaned out loudly screaming.

Albedo grinded into her hips skin slapping against skin as he bit down on her shoulder hard.

Tetrax growled and thrusted into her with all his power.

Aurora moaned as she scratched down his back.

Clara grinded her hips into his as she rubbed his chest and abs moaning.

Albedo grunted and growled as he thrusted faster into her until he reached her core.

Tetrax thrusted harder and faster hitting her womb.

Aurora moaned as she arched her back

Clara felt her bed was near and pretty soon came and mewled.

Albedo shot his semen into her vagina and thrusted one final time groaning.

Tetrax grunted as he gave her a few more powerful thrusts as he leaves love bites on her breasts.

Aurora moaned as she reaches her climax

Clara whimpered softly and groaned rubbing his inner thighs.

Albedo pulled out of her panting and laid down next to her.

He gave one more powerful thrust as he releases his load inside her.

Aurora rested her head on his chest.

Clara panted as sweat dripped down her body.

Albedo wrapped his arms around her pulling her into his chest and pulled the covers over them.

Tetrax pulled out and kissed her.

Aurora blushed and nuzzled him.

Clara moaned into the kiss finally kissing him back.

Albedo whispered huskily in her ear I love you.

Tetrax pulled away and covered them up. "I love you."

Aurora smiled. "I love you."

 

Clara didn’t know if she could say it back yet. She looked away from him.

Albedo nuzzled her cheek and smiled and closed his eyes and fell asleep.

"You don't have to say it back." He says running a finger down her back.

Once he was asleep Aurora got up and tried to get away

Clara whimpered at that.  
“I-I can’t say it yet. I’m sorry.”

Good thing she couldn’t get away because they were on his spaceship in space.

 

"It's ok I understand." He says comforting her.

Aurora sighed as she slides down the wall when she realized she couldn't escape.

 

Clara snuggled against him and closed her eyes drifting off to sleep.

Tetrax held her as she slept.

Aurora went back to the room and got back on the bed


End file.
